Me, Kids, a BabyBut No You?
by filmgurl2008
Summary: SEQUEAL TO YOU,ME AND A BABY?Seven years after Spencer and Jack had their twins,everything is fine;that only increases when Spencer falls pregnant again.But all that changes when Jack-FULL SUMMARY INSIDE!
1. Chapter 1: Walking up

**Title: **Me, Kids, a Baby...But No You?

**Pairings: **Jack X Spencer. Eventual slight Bobby X Spencer.

**Rating: **M

**Warning: **Slash (maleXmale), Mpreg, Violence, Language, Character death (I know, I need shooting just for thinking it!), Deep depression.

**Summary: **Sven years after Spencer and Jack had their twins, everything is fine, they are both beyond happy and still madly in love; that only increases when Spencer falls pregnant again. But all that changes when Jack and his brother's finally find the ones responsible for their Mother's death...but one of them is going to end up paying the price for their revenge.

* * *

Jack closed the door quietly behind him and stalked over to the bed, where Spencer was laid asleep on his side facing the wall. If everything went as planned –if he didn't make a noise and wake his boyfriend- he could get on the bed and climb onto Spencer, waking him up while he was on top...and coax him into some fun, if he couldn't get him to have proper sex.

When he was half way across the room the floor-bored creaked and he stopped in his tracks. When he didn't see Spencer move or hear him make a noise...he continued. He stopped at the edge of the bed, just looking down at his partner; Spencer's eyes were shut, his lips were parted slightly with his bottom lip moving as he breathed in and out, his hair was a mess and sprawled around the pillow and his face. Jack smiled lovingly down at his sleeping Spencer; he looked so peaceful and innocent when he slept.

"Jackie, are you coming to bed or are you just going to watch me sleep?" Spencer asked, keeping his eyes closed but had a small smile tugging at his lips.

Jack's eyes widened and he jumped back out of shock. "What the-! Spence, you're awake?" He asked leaning over his partner of eight years.

"I've been awake since you put the kids to bed."

"Why didn't you go to sleep?" Jack asked curiously and kneeled on the edge of the bed, leaning over Spencer.

Spencer rolled onto his back, looking up at Jack with a knowing smile on his face. "Because I knew as soon as you walked through that door you'd sneak over here and climb on top of me in hopes of us having sex tonight."

"Tch, Spencer I..." Jack said with a frown, getting ready to deny his Spencer's accusation. He smiled widely down at him. "Okay, you caught me." He said and pulled the quilt off of Spencer, then quickly threw his leg over to the other side of Spencer's thigh, straddling him. "How did you know I was going to try it on?" He asked curiously as he leaned in close to Spencer's face.

"Because I know you, Jack. And you're always thinking about _that_." Spencer told him as he ran his fingers up and down his younger lover's thighs.

Jack grinned down at Spencer and ground down against his groin, hard. His grin widened as he watched Spencer gasp. He pressed his lips to Spencer's; it stayed sweet for only a few seconds, their lips gently tracing the others, before it deepened and got dirty, their mouths open wide as their tongues met and slid together. Jack's hands slipped under Spencer's night shirt and started to rub at his stomach, slowly working their way up to his nipples as he ground down harder against his groin.

Spencer gasped against Jack's mouth.

Jack pulled away slightly, licking at Spencer's lips. "C'mon, Spence let's do it. We haven't done it for ages." He whined.

Spencer was panting lightly; proof that they hadn't done it for a while. "I know, Jackie...trust me, I know...but the kids, they'll hear us." He said worriedly.

"No...well, they'll hear you. You're the one that makes all the noise." Jack grinned and leaned forward to kiss Spencer's neck. "Anyway, they won't really hear us. They're asleep and you'll just have to keep it down." He pulled up to peck Spencer on the lips before grinning at him again.

"Aw, Jack...w-we can't."

"But I want you so bad...see..." Jack said pulling one of his hands out from under Spencer's shirt and taking hold of one of his, leading it to the slowly increasing bulge in his boxers. "Ya see? And all I'm doing is sitting on you."

Spencer squeezed at Jack's hardening member, before smiling up at him. Jack grinned down at him and just as he was about to place his lips to Spencer's...their bedroom door opened. They both looked over to the open door to see their seven year old son standing with their daughter, holding hands. "Hey kids, what's wrong?" Spencer asked softly.

"Daddy's touching Mamma again." Evelyn said pointing towards their parents on the bed.

"Big surprise." Jason said and started in the room towards the bed, pulling Evelyn along with him.

Jack looked down at his and Spencer's position. _'Spence is touching me...and I'm still the one who gets blamed.' _He smiled at his son and daughter as they now stood in front of their bed. "Hey guys, what's wrong?" He asked ruffling his daughter's long curly brown hair.

"Daddy!" She whined and moved closer to the bed –letting go of Jason's hand. "Jason had a nightmare again." She whispered quietly as Jack picked her up and moved –practically fell- off Spencer to sit on the bed next to him.

Both Jack and Spencer knew why Evelyn was whispering...Jason had had nightmares since they had moved into the bigger apartment two years ago when the twins were five, and he was very sensitive about it.

"I did not, Eve!" Jason said quietly and looked away.

"Jason..." Spencer started. He leaned closer to his son, smiling softly. "Do you want to sleep with me and your Dad?"

Jason looked to Spencer and for a moment he just stared before quickly jumping up on the bed and onto Spencer's lap. "I didn't have a nightmare, though."

"I know you didn't." Spencer smiled as he stroked Jason's messy blond hair, which was exactly the same shade as his Dad's. He smiled at Jack, who smiled back at him and then gave him a faux disappointed look.

"Now we really can't do it."

"Jack!" Spencer said quickly.

"Momma, I'm tired." Jason said quietly, tugging on Spencer's shirt.

"Okay baby, come on." Spencer said and shifted their position so he was laid at the edge of the bed, curled around Jason.

Jack smiled at Spencer and Jason before nudging Evelyn into bed next to her brother; he crawled to the edge of the bed next to the wall and laid behind Evelyn. "Night kiddos." Jack said before ruffling each of his children's hair and then took hold of Spencer's hand, twining their fingers together. "Love you, Spence." He said watching his kids quickly drift off into sleep.

"Love you too, Jackie." Spencer smiled widely and then yawned.

"We wouldn't have gotten anywhere anyway...I'd o' been half way through doing you and you'd have fallen asleep!" Jack grinned.

Spencer closed his eyes as he grinned back at Jack. "Definitely."

* * *

End of chapter 1!

Thanks for readin and stuff. This is just like a short intro thing, the rest of the chaps will be longer, :D.


	2. Chapter 2: Going to Bobby's

"Guys, come on, get up." Jack said as he nudged his children. He had been trying for almost fifteen minutes to get them to wake up and get out of bed. "Eve, Jay, c'mon, thought you wanted to go see your Uncles today?" It was Saturday and like most Saturdays Jack took the kids over to his Mom's house where Bobby and Angel lived. The kids adored all three of their Uncles, especially Bobby, Jack told them they got that from him...as much as he loved Angel and Jeremiah, he had always favoured Bobby, he had clung to his oldest brother since the day he had arrived at the Mercer home.

Jason's and Evelyn's eyes shot open and before Jack knew it, they had dived on him causing him to fall off of the bed and onto the floor, with Jason ending up on his chest. "Got y' Daddy!" He laughed as he leaned his face over his Dad's, smiling widely.

"Ow..." Jack mumbled, but smiled at his son.

Evelyn climbed down from the high bed and sat on the floor next to her Dad's head. "You were right, Jason, Daddy wouldn't know we were awake!" She laughed and clapped her hands, something she did to prove she was happy. It was a strange trait but both Jack and Spencer found it unique and encouraged her to be herself and do what she felt like...because unlike her, Jason kept things bottled up until they got too much for his tiny self to handle alone.

"You guys tricked me?" Jack asked with faux disbelief. Both of them laughed. "Right, so do you want to go to Uncle Bobby's?"

"That depends..." Evelyn started; Jack sometimes found it strange how both his children were still only seven but could sound so much older sometimes with certain words they said...and yet still be such...children. He assumed they got it from Spencer. "Are Uncle Angel and Jerry going to be there?"

"It's a Saturday...they're always there." Jack said matter-of-factly. "Go on, go get what you want to wear and I'll be in to help in a min." He said tugging on the bottom of Evelyn's Tinker Bell nightdress and pointed to the bedroom door. Evelyn pulled a sulky looking face before she got to her feet and left the room; she would live in the nightdress if Jack and Spencer let her. Jack looked at Jason, who was still sat on his chest. "Hey champ, what's up?"

"Momma's working again, ain't he?" Jason asked with a sad look on his little face.

Jack's face also saddened. He ruffled Jason's hair. "Yeah kiddo, he is." He stared at his son's wide round blue eyes sadly stare at him. "I miss him too...but don' worry, he'll be safe, he always is and Uncle Morgan's with him...he'll be home before you know it."

Jason nodded and smiled lightly, the sadness still showing in his eyes; his eyes always gave him away...they were so expressive. He slid off his Dad's chest and walked to the door, leaving the bedroom.

Jack sighed; Jason always got so upset when Spencer was at work, of course he always tried to hide it...well most of the time. He pushed himself up of the floor and moved over to his draws.

"Hey, Bobby we're here!" Jack yelled as he held the front door open for the twins. It had taken them over an hour on the bus to get to his brother's house...and then the kids had wanted to go to the store for ice-cream. "Bobby!"

"Yo, Uncle dipshit!" Jason yelled walking down the hallway.

Jack rolled his eyes; he knew exactly where he learned things like that from. He smacked the back of his son's head lightly, just the way his Mother used to do to him and his brothers. "Your Mom hears you talk like that and he's gonna go mental."

"Jackie, kids...hey, you guys a' kinda late." Bobby said walking down the stairs.

"I told the kids that Jerry and Angel wouldn't be coming today and then they wanted ice-cream...and the damn bus was late." Jack moaned as he made his way into the kitchen, putting the paper bags onto the table. "Anyway, we brought dinner."

Bobby followed Jack into the kitchen after he picked Evelyn up and watched Jason go straight into the living room and flop onto the sofa, staring at the ceiling. He put Evelyn down onto one of the wooden chairs and watched Jack take the food out of the paper bags. "What the hell is that?" He asked and pointed to the salad in front of Eve.

"Mamma said eating too many burgers is bad for you..." Eve said as she slid off of the chair and grabbed her salad and the happy meal off of the table. "I'll...take Jason's...for him..." She said slowly as she walked slowly, trying to balance the food she had hold of.

"I thought Spencer let them eat junk food?" Bobby asked.

"He does. I don't like them eating too much junk food...she gets mixed up sometimes." Jack told his brother as he sat at the table and pushed one of the burgers over to Bobby.

"Oh...if you don't want 'em eating shit then why is Jay having a burger?"

Jack shrugged. "It's the weekend; they can eat what they want." Bobby smiled at his brother. "What?" Jack asked noticing the look on his older brother's face.

"Nothing...you're just, real good at the whole parenting thing." Bobby said and took a bite out of his burger.

Jack kicked him under the table. "It's been seven years, you just noticed?"

Bobby smiled wider and chuckled before kicking Jack under the table. "Jason isn't eating...Spencer at work?" He asked looking over his shoulder into the room; Jason was laid on the sofa facing the back of it, while Eve sat on the floor in front of her brother eating her salad and talking to him...even though he wasn't saying anything back to her.

Jack stayed silent for a short while, slowly chewing on his food. "Yeah. Jason's hardly said two words since we set off from home."

"He doesn't like it when he's at work, does he?" Bobby asked turning back to Jack.

Jack shook his head. "Nah...he gets all quiet and stuff. It's like he just shuts down...some days he'll be okay about it but other times he just...I don't know what to do sometimes..." He looked over at his son, his face saddening.

Bobby's face also saddened; he didn't like seeing Jack like this. "He's okay; he's just a Momma's boy. He's just like you when you were little..." He started, a small trace of a smile starting on his face.

Jack frowned and looked up at his brother's face. "What d'ya mean?"

Bobby's smile widened. "Y' think Ma didn't tell me? Every time I went away you'd do exactly the same thing Jay is doing, you'd shut down and be like the kid you were when y' first came to us...you'd stay in your room for days and you wouldn't eat properly and you wouldn't talk...but as soon as I came back home, you'd be you again...you'd be all smiles and...anyway, where Jay is a Momma's boy, you were a brother's boy!" He grinned widely. "He'll be fine when Spencer gets home."

Jack smiled; Bobby was right...he was a brother's boy and he knew it. "I hope so. I don't like it when he's like this. I don't want him to be like me."

"And what the hell is wrong with him been like you?" Bobby practically snapped.

"You're joking, right?" Jack asked. "What's _right_ with me?" He laughed, but Bobby knew he was been serious.

"Jackie, there's nothing-..." Bobby started but was cut off when Jack's cell started ringing.

He pulled the phone out of his jean pocket and answered. "Hello?...Spence, hey babe..." Jack kicked Bobby's leg hard, as he watched him chuckle at what he called Spencer. "Yeah, I'll put 'em on." He pulled a half-hearted glare at Bobby before walking into the living room and handing the phone to Evelyn. "It's Momma." He watched Eve take the phone...and Jason flip himself into a sitting position and slide onto the floor next to his sister.

"Hi Mamma...Yeah, I'm okay. Uh-huh...can I talk to you later? Jason wants you." Evelyn said. "Love you." She quickly added as Jason's hand pulled on the cell phone.

Jack smiled; he would tell him not to snatch later...but right now he was enjoying seeing his son so live like.

"Hey Momma!" Jason said excitedly.

"_Hey baby, you been a good boy?" _Spencer asked.

"Yeah. Are you coming home soon?" He asked quickly.

Jack's smile faded; he knew Spencer probably wouldn't be able to answer him. He knelt down on the floor next to his son and turned his head as Bobby walked into the room and sat in the chair.

"_Will you put your Dad back on?"_

Jason's eyes filled with tears and he passed the phone back to his Dad. He climbed back onto the sofa and curled up into a ball. He felt Evelyn climb onto the sofa behind him and lean on his shoulder, leaning over him to see his face. "What're you doing Eve?"

"Jason, are you okay?" She asked quietly.

"Leave me alone." He said sulkily.

"But something's wrong...I don't like it when you don't tell me what's upsetting you." She said and awkwardly wrapped her small arms around his shoulders.

Jason sighed as he felt something drip onto his neck; Eve was crying. "Okay, Eve, don't cry." He turned onto his back and wrapped his arms around her small shoulders.

* * *

Jack flopped down onto the sofa next to Bobby. He had just put the kids to bed in his old room. He leaned his head back on the sofa and closed his eyes. "Thanks for letting us stay over."

"Sure." Bobby said and flicked the channel over; like he would ever send Jack and the kids away. "Are you okay?" He asked looking over at his younger brother.

Jack opened his eyes and looked at Bobby, frowning confusedly. "Y-yeah...why?"

"I mean with Spencer gone so much. I see how the kids act when he isn't around, you doing okay when he's at work?"

"Yeah, I'm okay. I guess..."

Bobby frowned. "What do you mean you guess?"

Jack shrugged. "I just...his work is dangerous and stuff, I worry."

"So why don' you just tell him and ask him to quit?" Bobby said.

Jack chuckled. "I can't do that. He's the only one of us working, and...he can't live without his job."

"Why not?"

"He just...can't. He...he needs it so he can function properly. I know me and the kids mean everything to him...but he can't live without his job." Jack shrugged.

Bobby nodded. "I get it...I think." He smiled at Jack and watched his brother laugh.

"Anyway, it's not just that..."

"What else is wrong?" Bobby asked, panicking slightly.

Jack grinned at his brother. "We haven't had sex in months!"

Bobby blinked a few times out of shock, before punching Jack's shoulder. "Jackie, I did not need to know that!"

-Knock- -Knock-

Jack laughed. "I'll get it." He said and climbed off of the sofa. He opened the door and smiled widely. "Spencer!" He threw his arms around his partner's shoulders and pulled him close. "What're you doing here? I thought your case would take a few more days?"

Spencer didn't say anything; he just clung to Jack tightly.

"Spence, hey, babe what's wrong?" Jack asked panicking as he felt his lover's body shaking. His eyes widened as he pulled back and looked at Spencer; his face was pale, and he had blood on his neck. "What happened!" He said and yanked at the collar of Spencer's shirt. He moved his hands fast and started un-buttoning the shirt.

"No, Jack-wait. Jack-, Jack, listen-!" Spencer said tiredly as he tried to stop Jack's hands, but he had already un-done his shirt.

"Hey, Jackie what's-?" Bobby asked as he walked out of the room. He stopped as he saw the dark red on Spencer's pale white skin. "What the fuck happened to you?"

Spencer pulled his shirt out of Jack's grasp and wrapped it around him the best he could to cover himself up. "I was going to explain until someone decided to freak out instead!" He said pointedly at Jack.

"Well what happened then!" Jack asked urgently; he was still freaking out about the blood on Spencer.

"Can I at least come in?" Spencer asked, trying not to let his annoyance show.

Jack sighed, frowning. He grabbed Spencer's upper arms and pulled him into the house and then slammed the door shut with his foot. "Well, what happened?"

"It's just splatter...it's not my blood, it's off of someone else, okay?" Spencer explained shortly. He turned to look at Bobby. "Do you mind if I use the bathroom?"

Bobby nodded his head, not quite sure what to say.

"Thanks." Spencer said quietly and walked up the stairs, letting his go-bag hit against each step.

"Spence!" Jack called after him and headed for the stairs, but Bobby grabbed his wrist stopping him in his tracks.

"Go easy on him Jackie; he's obviously been through something bad today..." Bobby told his brother. "And it looks like he rushed over here instead of cleaning himself up; why'd y' think he did that?"

Jack let his head fall back and ran a hand over his face as he sighed. "Yeah...I'll be down in a bit." He rushed up the stairs and opened the bathroom door. He froze as he watched Spencer scrubbing at his neck and shoulder roughly with a sponge, trying to rid his body of the blood. "Spence...Spence, slow down, you're gonna make y'self sore." He shut the door behind him and went to take the sponge from Spencer.

"I have to get it off." Spencer said quietly, still rubbing.

Jack snatched the sponge and threw it into the tub. He looked into Spencer's tearful eyes and wrapped his arms around his shoulders. "Its okay, its okay, I'll do it." He cooed. He felt Spencer's whole body tremble against his...he held him tighter. "Its okay, you're here now, you're safe. It's okay."

"I couldn't...I couldn't...I..." Spencer mumbled against his chest.

"Shush, its okay, tell me later." Jack said softly. "Who brought you here?"

"M-Morgan dropped me off. Ev-everyone said I should go get cleaned up...but I wanted..." Spencer took a deep breath before looking up at Jack. "I needed to see you, and the kids. I just..."

Jack smiled softly. He bent down and pressed his lips to Spencer's, lightly and gently. "C'mon, I'll run you a bath."

* * *

Bobby opened the bathroom door; not been able to wait for his brother and his boyfriend any longer. "Hey is everything-oh, c'mon not in my house!" He yelled half-heartedly, an amused look on his face as he watched Spencer jump off of Jack's lap and squeeze himself into the gap between Jack and the side of the bathtub, shoving Jack to the side of the tub closest to Bobby.

Jack sighed irritated and looked up at Bobby, a small grin on his face. "After what I told you, why would you come in here and stop us?"

Bobby chuckled and grinned down at his younger brother, his eyes flashing to glance at Spencer, who's face was bright red, his head hanging forward and his arms in-between his legs trying to cover himself up. He chuckled again. "Sorry Jackie, but you ain't doin' _that_ in _my_ house." He said grinning. He made his way back over to the bathroom door and then stopped to look back at his brother and his lover. "Seen as I ain't letting y' do it here, I can watch the kids for you for a couple o' days, if you wanted..."

Jack's face lit up immediately and he knelt up on his knees in the bathtub, making the water slosh around. "Really!" He asked excitedly.

"Whoa, Jackie, sit back down!"

"Wha-? Oh, right, sorry." Jack grinned almost shyly and slid back down into the tub.

Bobby smiled, it was nice seeing Jack so excited...even if it was just because he was going to be able to have sex. "Yeah, why not. It'll be nice to have 'em over for a little while." He walked out of the bathroom. "Talk about it later." He called as he shut the door.

Jack turned back to Spencer, a huge smile on his face as he placed his legs on the opposite side of the tub with Spencer in-between them. "That sounds good, don't it? Some time to ourselves, jus' me an' you." He said with a huge happy smile on his face.

Spencer smiled softly. "Yeah...yeah, it does...but we have to ask the kids, we can't just say there staying here; it's not fair."

Jack sighed but kept his smile. "Yeah, I know." He already had a plan; if the kids decided they didn't want to stay...he would just bribe them somehow. He grinned. "C'mere." He pulled Spencer close and wrapped his arms and legs around him.

* * *

End of chapter 2!

Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3: Spending the day together

Jack's eyes opened slowly and his mouth opened widely as he yawned and stretched out on the small bed. His leg collided with someone's warm bare skin. He looked to his side and saw the back of his boyfriends head, his messy brown hair was all over the place. He smiled, just staring at the back of Spencer's head for a while before sitting up quietly and looking over to the other bed in the room; the kids were laid facing each other, fast asleep with Evelyn snoring. He climbed over Spencer slowly and carefully so not to knock him and wake him up; he needed his sleep.

He walked down the stairs wondering where Bobby had slept last night, seeing how he and Spencer had slept in his bed –Bobby used their Mother's room as his now, but he still slept in the room he and Jack had shared when they had both lived there. He walked into the living room and noticed the blankets on the couch. "Bobby...?" He asked quietly as he walked into the kitchen. "You're up early, aren't y'?" He chuckled as he watched Bobby grab his bowl from the side and sit at the table.

"Yeah, the couch was killin' m' back!" Bobby grumbled around a mouthful of cereal.

Jack smiled timidly. "Erm...yeah, sorry about that." He scratched at the back of his head and leaned against the counter. "We just kinda fell asleep. Sorry."

"Nah, it's okay. I'm just glad the kids were in the room...otherwise I'd o' never been able t' sleep in that bed ever again." Bobby said looking down at his bowl. He looked up at Jack and half-smirked.

"Hey! What do you think I am? We wouldn't have done that on _your_ bed." Jack told his brother, a serious look on his face...until he smirked naughtily. "It creaks way too much."

Bobby just stared at his younger brother for a moment before he grinned widely. "Like that would o' stopped you!"

Jack just grinned back and walked over to the fridge, grabbing one of the cartons of juice. He unscrewed the cap and brought it to his lips...but before he could take a sip he felt something hit him in the back of the head. He turned to look at Bobby and then down to the floor as he rubbed the back of his head. "You threw your spoon at me?"

"Get a glass, you pig!" Bobby told him pointing to the cupboard where he kept the glasses. "An' get me a new spoon while y' at it." Jack chucked the spoon on the table close to his brother's bowl and leaned back against the counter as he took a sip from his glass. They stayed in a comfortable silence for a while. Bobby was the first to break it. "So...what happened yesterday? Why was Spencer covered in blood? He tell you?"

Jack paused, the glass pressing against his lips. After a short moment he pulled the glass away and licked his dry lips. "Yeah...yeah, h-he told me." He said quietly.

"So, what happened?" Bobby asked almost impatiently.

Jack chuckled at his brother's impatience and then chewed on the left side of his bottom lip. He let his lip slide free from his teeth and then sighed. "The case he was working on...he said there were young teenage boys involved...a load of 'em had been kidnapped and..." Jack paused. "They'd been abused in loads o' different ways and shit. He said the guy who took 'em had ran off and he followed been the closest at the time...the guy grabbed him and threw him against the wall and tried to-..." Jack's free hand clenched into a fist as his anger started to rise at the thought of someone forcing themselves onto his Spence. "He tried to, well y'know, said Spencer looked like a teen and he tried t'...anyway, Morgan shot the guy and blood splattered on Spence." He finished quickly and took a big gulp of his juice.

"He told you all that?" Bobby asked, sounding a little surprised.

"Yeah." Jack snapped.

"Sorry, geez calm down. I just thought he'd o' made something up instead o' telling you that." Bobby explained.

"Oh, sorry." Jack said quietly. "We don't keep secrets...and I can tell when he's lying, so it would've been useless." He added.

Bobby smiled softly at Jack. "He okay though?" Jack nodded. "Good..." He said to Jack...and saw something flash in his brother's eyes, it was a sad emotion but it was more than that. Bobby couldn't place it. "Jackie, what's wrong?"

Jack blinked and shook his head. "What? Oh, nothing. 'M fine." He said quietly and sat down at the table next to Bobby.

Bobby nodded; he wanted to know what was wrong with Jack, but he didn't want to push his baby brother into a corner. "So...the kids staying at the weekend? I assume Spencer ain't gonna want t' let the kids stay off school."

Jack chuckled lightly. "Yeah, they'll probably been staying then..." He paused and looked away for a moment before looking back to his brother. "Hey, Bobby?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you say you'd watch the kids for us?" Jack asked.

Bobby shrugged. "Don' know really...just yesterday you sounded like you were a little down and then Spencer came in covered in blood..." He shrugged again. "Just thought you both could do with a little break."

Jack stared at Bobby and smiled. "Thanks, Bobby."

Bobby stood from his chair and shoved his bowl into the sink and then ruffled Jack's hair. "No problem kid." He left the kitchen and as he walked up the stairs Jack could hear him say, "Mornin' sleeping beauty, fairy's in the kitchen."

Jack smirked as he heard Spencer mumble, "I am not sleeping beauty." Spencer continued down the stairs and walked into the kitchen. "Hey..." He said quietly, sleep still obvious in his voice.

Jack smiled widely up at Spencer as the older man moved to stand next to him. "Morning." He straightened up and pulled Spencer down to him, pressing their lips together in a quick kiss. "You still tired?"

Spencer answered him by yawning loudly. "A little." He smiled.

"So why'd you get up?"

Spencer shrugged. "I don't know."

"You couldn't sleep, could you?"

Spencer sat down next to Jack and frowned at him half-heartedly. "I was sleeping fine until someone decided to get up and leave me."

Jack grinned. "You could o' come and got me...I'd of come back to bed." He leaned forward and pressed his lips to Spencer's, then to his cheek, then to lead a line down his neck.

"'M gonna throw up." Bobby mumbled as he walked into the kitchen.

"Mamma!" Evelyn squealed happily as she ran into the kitchen.

Spencer turned away from Jack to look at his little girl running to him. She came to a stop at the back of his chair and smiled up at him. "Hey, sweetie." He said and stroked her little cheek.

"Hi Mamma...when did you get back?" She asked and then she shook her head. "Jason was upset because you were away again."

Spencer smiled sadly. "Sorry. Where is he, anyway?" He watched his daughter look over her shoulder towards the hallway...Jason was standing at the bottom of the stairs looking down at the floor. He stood from his chair and put Evelyn on his seat before walking down the hall and sat down in front of his son. "Hey baby, you okay?"

Jason looked up at him and just stared, not saying anything.

Spencer used his hands to cup his son's little face. "Come on, talk to me." He looked at Jason and realised he wasn't going to get the young boy to speak like this. "And I thought you missed me..." He could see the change on Jason's face immediately.

"I did!" Jason yelled. "I did, I did!" He threw himself at his Mom, wrapping his arms around his neck. "I did!" Jason sobbed into his shoulder.

Spencer smiled. "I know you did." He said soothingly as he rubbed at his son's back and held him close.

Bobby punched Jack's shoulder. "That boyfriend o' yours is evil."

* * *

Spencer was leaning against the doorframe, looking out watching Jason and Evelyn run about in the backyard of Bobby's house. He had a small smile on his face as he watched his children; it had been a while since he had last been with his family on a weekend, instead of just the weeknights when he and the team had wrapped cases up.

He loved his children and Jack more than anything in the entire world...but he was glad he was still able to work at the bureau. He knew from experience that he couldn't live without his job; that had been proved when he had had to take only a few weeks off after his ordeal with Tobias Hankel, it had practically driven him crazy. Although he knew his job was as important to him as breathing was...he wished he could spend more time at home with Jason and Evelyn and Jack.

"Hey, Momma you see that?" Jason yelled animatedly, his arms waving about as he pointed to Evelyn.

Spencer shook his head. "No, I missed it. What happened?"

"Eve! Eve, do it again! Momma missed it!" He yelled loudly to his sister, who was at the bottom of the garden.

"Kay!" Evelyn said smiling widely. She stood facing the fence at the bottom of the garden, her arms out stretched at her sides. Spencer watched as she moved quickly onto her right hand and then onto her left and then fell onto the grass on her side. "Did you see Mamma, did you see my cartwheel?" She asked as she scrambled unsteadily to her feet.

Spencer laughed lightly but happily as he clapped his hands together. "That was great, Evelyn!" He gasped and stopped his clapping as he felt someone's arms wind around his waist and pull him back into their body. "Jackie, you just missed your daughter's first cartwheel." He smiled looking over his shoulder at his lover.

"Nah, I saw her through the window." He said matter-of-factly. He placed his chin on Spencer's shoulder. "Hey, Spence...?" Jack started. He kissed Spencer's shirt covered shoulder and then rested his forehead there.

"Yeah?"

"I've been thinking..." Jack started; he kissed the back of Spencer's shoulder before resting his head back on the top of his shoulder. "We're okay, right? We love each other, we're okay in the money department, we're doin' far more than okay in the sex department –well, when we actually manage to have it-, and our kids are amazing..." He paused to kiss his lover's shoulder again. "They're smart, funny, loving and loved and well looked after by us, my brother's and your team...right?"

Spencer nodded; even though he was slightly confused by where Jack was going with this. "Yes. Jack, I already know all of that...so, where are you going with this?"

Jack tightened his grip on Spencer's waist, pulling the older but shorter man further against him. "I was thinking...we should...maybe...y'know if you want...have another?" He asked uncertainly –with each word he spoke his voice became quieter and quieter. This had been playing on his mind for a while now and he really wanted Spencer's answer to be the one he wanted...but he'd understand if Spencer didn't want to, after all, Spencer would be the one who would have to carry the baby around for nine months.

Spencer was shocked. He liked the idea of having another child...but...he didn't understand why Jack was bringing this up all of a sudden. He turned his head slightly to look at Jack, but his head was still on his shoulder, so all he could see was styled messy blond hair. "Erm, Jackie...why...so suddenly?"

Jack's grip tightened again, but the palm of his left hand pressed flat against Spencer's flat stomach. "I've been thinking 'bout it for a while. I don' know really." He said sort of shakily.

Spencer smiled suddenly at the thought of having another baby...another child that would be his and Jack's. His smile slowly faded as it dawned on him. "Jackie, as...as lovely as having another baby sounds...we've been having sex since the twins were born, and not once have we used any sort of protection whatsoever...and not once have I even felt sick, never mind turned out to be pregnant." He said as softly as he could...he didn't want to hurt Jack's feelings.

"Well, yeah...but that doesn't mean you _can't_ get pregnant. We just need to practice more." Jack smiled and pulled Spencer harder against him, making sure his older partner could feel his groin against his bum.

Spencer gasped and then laughed. He turned around in Jack's arms. "I guess _practicing_ couldn't hurt...and if I do end up falling pregnant...that'll be a plus, right?"

Jack smiled widely and happily. "That'd be a huge, awesome plus!" He used his right hand to cup Spencer's neck and pull him closer, pressing their lips together as his left hand moved down to his bum, pushing his lower half closer to his own so their groins pressed together hard. Just as their kiss was starting to deepen, Jack pulled away as he felt a hand smack the back of his head. "Bobby!" He snapped as he looked at his older brother.

"Y'know why I said I'd watch the kids...and yet you're still tryin' t' fuck in my house!"

"We were not trying to fuck! We were just kissing for cryin' out loud!"

"Geez, Jackie, chill out. I was only kiddin'." Bobby laughed as he ruffled Jack's blond hair...his laugh deepened as he realised Spencer's cheeks were bright red.

"Hey, Mamma, Daddy, you too Uncle Bobby, come play!" Evelyn shouted from the garden, holding a football in her small hands.

"Yeah, c'mon! I'll kick all y' ass'!" Jason yelled.

"Jason!" Spencer shouted in a scolding tone.

"Oh, will you now? I don't think so, you lil' brat!" Bobby said, laughing as he followed Jack out of the house. As soon as they were on the grass they both went for the kids; Jack ran for Evelyn and Bobby for Jason. Both of the kids were caught off guard; Bobby playfully and carefully tackled Jason to the floor and Jack lifted Evelyn from the ground and spun her around in the air.

Spencer laughed and he smiled at the scene before him as he sat down onto the steps in front of the back door.

* * *

End of chapter 3!

Thanks for reading and stuff!


End file.
